


Pictures of you

by amoonfullofstars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoonfullofstars/pseuds/amoonfullofstars
Summary: Sirius Black, recluso ad Azkaban, in una notte insonne si lascia trasportare dai suoi ricordi.Ispirata da "Pictures of you" dei The Cure che le ha dato il nome.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 1





	Pictures of you

_Dolore e urla._  
Se qualcuno gli avesse mai chiesto di descrivere quell’inferno, sarebbero bastate soltanto quelle due parole. In quel luogo mai aveva regnato il silenzio. Neppure di notte. Lamenti sommessi, singhiozzi strozzati, voci straziate dall’angoscia. A volte egli stesso aveva preso parte a quel sinistro coro, fino a non riuscire ad emettere neppure il più flebile dei suoni, ritrovandosi, una volta lucido, con le dita insanguinate e le unghie distrutte, dopo averle affondate nelle pareti, delirante. Non era raro udire addirittura delle isteriche e sguaiate risate provenire dal fondo del corridoio. La follia ad Azkaban riusciva a prendere possesso, con velocità inverosimile, dei suoi prigionieri, persino di coloro che sembravano non essere stati piegati nemmeno dall’immoralità dell’esercizio delle Arti Oscure. _La follia._ Nei momenti più bui, durante i quali i sensi di colpa gli divoravano l’anima senza pietà, l’aveva avvertita insinuarsi furtivamente nella sua mente. Quante speranze di poter sopravvivere a quell’ingiusto castigo avrebbe mai potuto avere? Il solo pensiero di gettar via tutta la propria giovinezza in quella buia e macabra cella, lasciando che la sua integrità venisse corrotta e consumata ogni giorno sempre più, lo portava ad invocare la pazzia e l’incoscienza di qualsiasi cosa gli accadesse attorno, anziché la consapevolezza di quel supplizio. Eppure, dall’altro canto, aveva giurato a se stesso, prima di essere privato della libertà, che in nessun caso avrebbe imboccato quella scappatoia. Non lo doveva soltanto al suo onore, lo doveva al piccolo Harry, al suo migliore amico James e a sua moglie, morti eroicamente per difenderlo. E a Remus.  
 _Remus._  
I suoi pensieri correvano a lui incontrollati molto più spesso di quanto avesse voluto ammettere a sé. Il rimpianto gli opprimeva quasi costantemente il respiro, e gli riempiva gli occhi di lacrime amare. Aveva commesso così tanti errori... Così tanti! Come aveva potuto mancargli di fiducia? Come aveva potuto lasciarsi accecare fino a quel punto dal suo istinto offuscato dall’imprudenza e dalla tensione? Lui, che lo aveva amato per anni. Ancora era impresso nella sua memoria lo sguardo colmo di delusione che aveva diretto verso di lui quando gli aveva riversato addosso, indirettamente, i suoi sospetti. Quello stupido, maledetto litigio. Avrebbe dovuto capirlo subito, cosa Remus stesse esattamente passando. Lo spettro della solitudine, che lo aveva tormentato sin dalla sua prima infanzia, non lo aveva mai lasciato libero. Gli era rimasto alle calcagna. Talvolta, Remus finiva inevitabilmente per accorgersi dell’ombra che incombeva su di lui: allora cedeva alla sua forza, permettendole passivamente di imprigionarlo in una condizione di isolamento. Poteva dire di essersi quasi abituato a quella sua fragilità. Nella più recente circostanza, invece, Sirius aveva percepito qualcosa di diverso. Era come se il suo amato si fosse smarrito nel buio, anzi, era come se avesse deciso di abbracciarlo in una stretta, celandosi totalmente alla sua vista.  
-Mi spieghi cos’hai, Remus?! Vai in giro di notte, mi piombi in casa ubriaco, sei scontroso, ti isoli per ore e ore, ti rifiuti addirittura di parlarmi! REMUS!-, lo aveva quasi aggredito, scuotendolo con forza. Quei suoi begli occhi chiari si erano riversati a terra. Sul suo volto, Sirius aveva scorto lo scintillio delle lacrime. -DI’ QUALCOSA, DIAMINE!-. Altro silenzio si era frapposto tra loro, innalzandosi come un muro. -Non ti fidi più di me, Sirius?!-, aveva detto infine, trattenendo a stento dei disperati singhiozzi. Come aveva potuto immaginare, anche lontanamente, come aveva potuto soffermarsi a valutare la possibilità che lui si fosse lasciato plagiare dalle forze del male? Che si fosse lasciato soggiogare dalle promesse di riscatto garantite dal più malvagio dei maghi, da Lord Voldemort in persona? Non aveva osato rispondergli, tanto forti erano i dubbi che lo attanagliavano. I vetri delle finestre avevano tremato minacciosamente. Senza pronunciare neanche una singola parola, Remus aveva lasciato la casa, a capo chino, lasciando sbattere rumorosamente la porta alle sue spalle. Se avesse mai potuto sapere che quello sarebbe stato il loro ultimo momento insieme, non lo avrebbe lasciato andar via sotto il suo sguardo impassibile. Quanto avrebbe voluto mettere a posto le cose, scusarsi della sua infondata diffidenza, stringerlo saldamente tra le braccia e sussurrargli piano che non lo avrebbe più lasciato a combattere da solo i suoi tormenti. Al contrario, quella notte tutto era precipitato. Quei due grandi errori di valutazione gli erano costati davvero cari. Aveva riposto più stima nell’amico Peter che in colui con il quale aveva stretto un legame incredibilmente forte. Non si sarebbe mai perdonato per averlo incrinato, né per aver condannato i Potter a morte certa, credendo di aver intrapreso un’imprevedibile scelta, facendosi sostituire da quel dannato traditore di Minus nel ruolo di Custode Segreto. Prima di lanciarsi al suo inseguimento per vendicarli, nel suo profondo aveva avvertito una strana sensazione. Aveva chiaramente percepito che qualcosa sarebbe andato storto. Spinto dai sinistri presentimenti che gli erano risuonati prepotentemente in mente come un insistente campanello d’allarme, aveva lasciato ad Hagrid, a cui era stato affidato anche il piccolo Harry, un misero biglietto per il suo Remus. _“Mi dispiace tanto. Ti amo”_. Quasi ridacchiò esasperato, ricordandosi della calligrafia tremante con cui lo aveva scritto e di quanto si fosse sentito speranzoso di riuscire a sistemare le cose con lui, nonostante il grave sbaglio.  
Dopotutto, non aveva mai smesso, neppure per un singolo instante, di amarlo.  
Chissà come aveva reagito alla notizia del suo arresto. Alla notizia del disastro che aveva distrutto irreversibilmente la famiglia dei Potter. Remus, già fiaccato dalle sue ricorrenti sofferenze, doveva essere rimasto trafitto dall’incontenibile dolore. In poche ore aveva perso i suoi più cari amici, e persino il suo compagno, dopo quella vicenda ritenuto uno sporco e crudele ingannatore. Forse, conoscendolo, non avrebbe mai creduto alla versione dei fatti conseguita dal grande inganno orchestrato da Minus.  
 _Eppure, lui stesso aveva dubitato della sua lealtà._  
Quanto avrebbe dato per poterlo vedere un’ultima volta, prima di essere recluso in quella soffocante prigione. -VI PREGO, HO BISOGNO DI VEDERE REMUS! VI SCONGIURO!-, aveva supplicato, fino ad esaurire l’aria nei polmoni, non appena il giudice aveva dichiarato fermamente la sua colpevolezza. Gli era stato negato qualsiasi diritto, finanche quello di essere sottoposto ad un regolare processo. Sconvolto, con le guance solcate dalle lacrime, era stato trascinato impietosamente via. -Non accettiamo le richieste di un traditore-, gli aveva risposto qualcuno dalla giuria.  
La sua mano serrata in un pugno si schiantò contro il muro, causandogli un’ondata di dolore che gli si propagò in tutto il braccio. Dalle sue labbra sfuggì un lieve gemito. Sentì le nocche inumidirsi gradualmente, poi uno strano gocciolio. Sangue. Era incontrollabile la rabbia che in quell’istante gli stava scuotendo le membra, percorrendo il suo intero corpo in un fastidioso tremito. Sin dall'inizio si era curato di salvaguardare Remus e di tenerlo al sicuro dalla sua più grande paura.  
 _Aveva fallito._  
-Non posso... Non posso dirvelo. Se lo facessi, sono sicuro che mi voltereste le spalle-. Un ragazzino timido, mingherlino, dalla voce un po’ stridula, si era affacciato nella confusione che regnava nella sua mente. Remus si era trascinato dietro da una vita la sua duplice natura come un opprimente fardello. Sirius aveva finito per insospettirsi quasi subito delle mensili sparizioni del suo amico, fin dal loro primo anno ad Hogwarts. Inizialmente aveva sostenuto che la causa di tutto potesse essere una famiglia violenta alle sue spalle: il ragazzino, non appena tornava a frequentare i corridoi della scuola, sembrava ogni volta presentare un numero maggiore di lividi e cicatrici sul suo corpo. Sebbene lui si fosse mostrato incredibilmente restio nel parlarne in molteplici occasioni, accampando le più svariate scuse, né lui né James si erano dati per vinti. Soltanto quando Remus, messo ormai alle strette dalla crescente preoccupazione del suo gruppo di amici, aveva rivelato a denti stretti di essere un lupo mannaro, quasi come se si trattasse di un intollerabile disonore, allora Sirius aveva compreso la sua iniziale reticenza. Nel loro mondo, la reputazione di quelle creature era pessima da secoli immemori, e tale era rimasta. Essere un lupo mannaro significava vivere una vita da emarginati e subire discriminazioni di ogni sorta. Nei suoi occhi si sarebbero potute individuare, con una certa facilità, le tracce delle sofferenze che aveva dovuto patire fino a quel momento. Quando lo avevano abbracciato, assicurandogli che avrebbero fatto qualsiasi cosa per farlo sentire a suo agio con una condizione indipendente dalla sua volontà, Remus, incredulo, aveva pianto ininterrottamente per ore.  
Presto Sirius era venuto a conoscenza di quanto le trasformazioni stesse fossero fisicamente dolorose. Oltre ad essere costretto a letto per alcuni giorni, pallido e malaticcio, l'amico, non potendo controllare in alcun modo le sue azioni, né potendo tenere a bada la fame durante le notti di luna piena, finiva per aggredire se stesso con i suoi artigli, risvegliandosi, da umano, con nuove, dolenti ferite. Remus aveva da sempre detestato conservare, in modo così visibile, i segni permanenti di quel suo stato transitorio. Quante volte lo aveva sorpreso, immerso in pile di libri, intento a cercare un qualche incantesimo che potesse farli sparire! Sollevando la manica della sua lurida uniforme da detenuto, Sirius fece scorrere le sue dita su quella cicatrice rimasta impressa sul suo braccio. La sensazione che provava al tatto era pressoché la stessa di quando gli capitava di sfiorare gli sfregi sul volto di lui.  
-Lascia almeno che ti guarisca!-. All’inizio del quinto anno avevano finalmente appreso come padroneggiare a pieno la metamorfosi in Animagus: da allora Remus non aveva più vissuto da solo quelle notti di agonia. Aveva persino iniziato a notare dei miglioramenti, in quanto parte del suo raziocinio riusciva a tenerne sotto controllo la condotta, rendendolo meno offensivo. Durante la più recente delle loro fughe notturne dal castello, tuttavia, Sirius era rimasto lievemente ferito nel tentativo di trattenere lo smanioso lupo mannaro. Ripresa la forma umana all’alba, Remus aveva trovato rifugio tra i corridoi di Hogwarts, celandosi alla vista di tutti sotto il mantello dell’invisibilità. Soltanto dopo ore ed ore di ricerche, Sirius lo aveva trovato a singhiozzare in un remoto angolino. -Non c’è nulla che io possa fare per far sparire... quello-, aveva ammesso con dispiacere, osservando con aria colpevole il sangue che colava copioso lungo il suo braccio. - _Emendo_ -. La ferita era stata immediatamente sanata, ma un’indelebile traccia era rimasta. -Sirius, mi dispiace tanto... sono un mostro... e tu, sì, tu dovresti girare a largo da me!-. Ricordare il suono spezzato della sua voce gli strinse lo stomaco. Gli aveva preso, chissà con quale audacia, il pallido viso tra le mani, sfiorandone delicatamente con i pollici i punti dove la pelle era più rugosa e imperfetta a causa di antiche lesioni. -Non dovresti nutrire tutto questo disprezzo verso te stesso, Remus-. Lo aveva guardato intensamente negli occhi chiari per qualche istante, cercando nelle sue iridi, nonostante la penombra in cui era immerso, qualche riflesso color nocciola. -Sei un ragazzo meraviglioso-, gli aveva sussurrato, per poi annullare quegli ultimi centimetri di distanza tra i loro corpi. Fronte contro fronte, Sirius aveva cercato un contatto più intimo, fino a posare le labbra sulle sue, scambiando con lui un lento e tenero bacio.  
L'attrazione nei suoi confronti aveva iniziato a manifestarsi proprio durante quegli anni. Quel ragazzino insicuro, forse anche un po' gracile nell'aspetto, con quei suoi maglioni larghi e trasandati, aveva lasciato il posto ad un giovane alto e slanciato, dai lineamenti definiti, dall'umorismo tagliente e la mente brillante. Aveva avvertito sin dal loro primo incontro, con crescente frequenza, una certa sintonia. Forse perché in fondo condividevano la stessa paura. Per lui, anch’egli un reietto, Hogwarts aveva rappresentato una vera e propria casa in grado di offrirgli quel calore umano che gli era sempre mancato. Sebbene la sua fosse una discendenza molto antica e la sua famiglia particolarmente facoltosa, aveva trovato quest’ultima, già da bambino, un ambiente freddo e soffocante: oppressiva per i rigidi codici che gli venivano imposti, retrograda per le ideologie che gli venivano inculcate. Con l’atteggiamento ribelle che aveva maturato crescendo, aveva cercato in tutti i modi di sbarazzarsi di quelle oscure influenze, a partire dall’intolleranza nei confronti di chiunque non fosse Purosangue. Incurante dell’ostile disprezzo dei genitori, si sentiva fiero di essere l’unico Grifondoro della famiglia, arrivando persino ad ostentarlo lasciando affissi gli stendardi sulle pareti della sua stanza con un incantesimo di adesione permanente. Indispettirli platealmente gli aveva spesso procurato una certa soddisfazione.  
-SIRIUS BLACK, SEI UNA VERGOGNA PER QUESTA FAMIGLIA!-.  
La voce arcigna della madre gli risuonò tra i pensieri, facendolo sussultare. Scoprire della sua relazione con Remus era stato fin troppo per loro. -Avresti dovuto tramandare questo nome a dei degni discendenti, eppure hai scelto un Mezzosangue! Un _ragazzo_ Mezzosangue! E non uno qualunque, Remus Lupin, quel Remus Lupin, l’unico figlio di Lyall. Quella raccapricciante creatura! UN LUPO MANNARO-. Il disgusto le aveva completamente distorto i lineamenti, conferendole un’aria ulteriormente torva. -NON PARLARE COSÌ DI LUI-, aveva replicato, mantenendo un altrettanto alto tono di voce. La sua memoria non gli aveva mai permesso di lasciar affogare nell’oblio la vergogna che aveva provato nell’istante in cui aveva ricevuto la sonora sberla in pieno viso. -Tu, se non vuoi che ci siano altre conseguenze per questa tua condotta, reciderai qualsiasi legame con quel... mostro. Oggi stesso-. Non aveva impiegato molto ad elaborare una risposta. -Ebbene, se sono queste le regole, allora io rinnegherò il nome dei Black!-, aveva sentenziato deciso. Non si era pentito, neppure negli anni successivi, di quel suo inaspettato affronto. -E sia! QUESTO POSTO NON SARÀ PIÙ LA TUA CASA, TORNASSI STRISCIANDO, O IMPLORANDO IL NOSTRO PERDONO IN GINOCCHIO!-.  
Era stato proprio lui, Remus, ad offrirgli un luogo a cui appartenere, a riservargli un posto nel suo cuore, ricolmandogli, con il suo smisurato affetto, quel vuoto che avvertiva dentro di sé. Quanto gli mancava svegliarsi, dopo un lungo e quieto sonno, accanto a lui, il corpo intrecciato inestricabilmente al suo. Ad Azkaban, acquietare la propria coscienza per ore, dormendo profondamente, era un irraggiungibile miraggio; cercare riposo dallo sfinimento era reso impossibile dalla sua tetra atmosfera, la quale induceva nei detenuti, senza alcuna eccezione, terribili incubi. Era sempre stato il primo a crollare esausto sulla spalla dell’altro, intento nelle sue letture serali, e il primo a destarsi quando le prime luci dell’alba filtravano attraverso le persiane semichiuse, lasciando che si riversassero sul viso del suo amato ed evidenziassero la delicata pioggia di lentiggini sulla sua pelle e i riflessi biondi dei suoi folti capelli. Allora gli stampava un dolce bacio sulla fronte, e lui mugugnava appena, nascondendosi sotto le coperte. C’erano dei momenti, proprio come quello che stava vivendo, in cui le immagini di quella lontana quotidianità lo assalivano, procurandogli un’incolmabile sensazione di nostalgia. Un’espressione malinconica gli addolcì, per qualche secondo, i solchi della stanchezza e i segni del costante stato di angoscia, diventati in quei mesi parte integrante delle sue sembianze. Gli parve quasi di risentire i loro risolini spensierati. Con le mani posate sulla sua vita, il capo adagiato sulla sua spalla e gli scuri ricci che pendevano, oscillando quasi come se avessero vita propria, una sera aveva ballato, stretto tra le sue braccia, uno sgraziato lento a tempo di una placida musica. Ubriachi com’erano, persino i movimenti meno complessi ne avevano messo alla prova l’equilibrio. Delle piccole rughe, formatesi attorno ai suoi occhi, avevano attirato la sua attenzione sulla luce da cui erano vivacemente animati. Il sorriso spontaneo che gli si era allargato sul viso gli aveva fatto percepire tutto il calore genuino che lui emanava. In quell'occasione, aveva desiderato ardentemente di poter vivere quegli attimi di pura serenità senza che il tempo glieli sottraesse, trascinandoli via nel suo flusso incessante.  
Il legame che entrambi avevano contribuito a costruire si era costantemente sostentato proprio di quella felicità insita nei gesti più sciocchi, negli aspetti all'apparenza più insignificanti delle loro giornate, negli sguardi complici che di tanto in tanto si scambiavano. Gli mancavano terribilmente finanche le occhiatacce fulminanti che gli lanciava ogniqualvolta lui tentasse di persuaderlo a lasciar perdere i libri e a dedicargli qualche attenzione. E quella ridicola codina con cui raccoglieva i suoi capelli quando, a sua detta, aveva bisogno di concentrarsi! -Sei davvero fastidioso, sai?-, si era limitato innumerevoli volte a riprenderlo, tradendo senza volerlo uno smisurato affetto nei suoi confronti. La resistenza alle sue interruzioni finiva puntualmente per vanificarsi, quando, per il semplice gusto di stuzzicarlo, gli rubava in modo impertinente qualche bacio. Bastava avvicinarglisi sufficientemente per lasciarsi inebriare da quel dolce profumo di cioccolato che lo attorniava.  
Un improvviso e incontrastabile desiderio di scomparire in un suo abbraccio lo prese, avvolgendolo poi, come a causa di un inaspettato contrasto, in un gelo sconfortante. Così come le immagini di Remus gli si ricostruivano nella memoria, evocate in un ordine casuale, allo stesso modo gli sfuggivano sotto le dita, disintegrandosi. Si rintanò, accostandosi le ginocchia al petto, nell'unico angolo dell'angusta cella illuminato da un flutto di luce lunare, esponendosi ad esso. Il suo sguardo si perse in quella sconfinata distesa di oscurità circostante la fortezza che si poteva scorgere da quella misera finestrella ricavata nella roccia. Non c'era nulla da cui potesse trarre temporaneo conforto da quel senso di claustrofobia che gli stringeva i polmoni, neanche da un frammento della volta celeste, impossibile da scorgere da lì.  
-Sirius, guarda quella stella, la più luminosa del cielo-, gli aveva detto indicandola, come se potesse mai arrivare a toccarla con la punta delle sue esili dita. -Sai, è proprio da lei che viene il tuo nome. _Sirio_ -. Con dolcezza gli aveva carezzato la guancia, risistemandogli le lunghe ciocche di capelli scomposte dalla piacevole brezza notturna. -Se un giorno dovessimo mai trovarci a miglia e miglia di distanza, sappi che questo ricordo, indenne allo scorrere del tempo, ti permetterà, seppur all'apparenza abilmente celato, nel tuo attimo più buio, di ricongiungerti a me. Lo percepirai quando riemergerà, e quello sarà il segno che ti rivelerà che i miei pensieri mai ti abbandoneranno-.  
Un sorriso si delineò piano sulle sue labbra, presto affiancato da un'argentea lacrima.

  


_~Remembering you standing quiet in the rain_   
_As I ran to your heart to be near_   
_And we kissed as the sky fell in_   
_Holding you close_   
_How I always held close in your fear~_


End file.
